Reedemone- A Shipfic
A Reedenome Shipfic By Billows What will happen now? Anemone walked through the silent corridors of Jade Mountain Academy. All of the dragonets in the recently-opened school had been oddly subdued. Several days earlier, there had been an explosion in one of the classrooms. Two dragons had died, a SkyWing Anemone didn’t know . . . and that NightWing. When Anemone had arrived in the prey center one day, he had refused to give up his fish to her''. I deserved that fish. It was my favorite kind, and I am the heir to the SeaWing throne, after all.'' Now the dragonets of the school had been offered a chance to leave. After thinking about it, Anemone had finally decided that she would. I did like it here, even with that NightWing and Pike following me around everywhere. Ostrich was nice. But I can’t stay. The MudWing dragonet of destiny, Clay, had asked the students to wait two days before making their decision. But Anemone had spoken with him and the other dragonets of destiny and requested to be escorted home early. Who will be escorting me? she wondered, stepping into the entrance cave. Inside, a black NightWing who had introduced herself as Fatespeaker on Anemone’s first day was waiting, a somber expression on her snout. “Anemone,” she greeted. “Reed will be escorting you back to the Kingdom of the Sea. He’s waiting outside.” Anemone cast one last glance around the cavern, with the engraved bronze gong and golden-brown stalactites. She turned and strode out, ignoring the stab of regret in her chest. When she had adjusted to the bright light, she saw four dragons standing together in a small group. There was a big, six-taloned SandWing, a violet RainWing with a crown of flowers on her head, a slender yet well-muscled NightWing, and a large, handsome MudWing who bore a resemblance to Clay. He nodded to her as she approached. “Hello. You must be Princess Anemone.” His voice was low and smooth, and his golden-amber eyes were warm and friendly. “Yes. Are you Reed?” She was pleased that he had referred to her as a princess. “I am. Come on, we’d best be going,” he responded. “Can you fly well?” “Not yet,” Anemone admitted. “And when I do, not for very long.” “I can help you, then. Fly above me. You’ll be fine.” His looked into Anemone’s eyes, and she didn’t doubt it. Her gaze was comforting. She could tell that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. He would keep her safe. She unfurled her wings and took off, Reed flying below her. She gave the craggy peak of Jade Mountain academy, then beat her wings hurriedly to keep up with him. He flew slowly, without soaring ahead. “Do you want to rest here?” he called to her as they whisked past the mountains. “Yes, please!” she answered. Thank the moons. I don’t know how much longer I can keep going. He descended slowly, carefully moving out of her way. “I can hunt, you rest, alright?” “Thank you.” Anemone relaxed on the soft earth. He’s either quite nice, or he’s treating me kindly because I’m a princess. For a reason she couldn’t explain, Anemone knew it was the former rather than the latter. She couldn’t explain it. She just did. Maybe it was the kindness in his golden-amber eyes, or the gentle way he spoke. He was so friendly . . . and handsome . . . he completed countered what had once been her opinion of MudWings: large, stupid, dirty dragons who enjoyed blundering through Pyrrhia's grimy, mosquito-infested swamps. And it wasn't just his looks. There was something about him . . . Reed approached her a short time later, something pale and shimmering in his talons. He offered the fish to Anemone. She gave him a small, grateful nod and took it. “Is that good? I can get something else, but I thought you might like a fish,” Reed queried. “This is great.” Anemone took a bite of the fish, its watery flavor reminding her of her home in the sea. “Thank you.” “No problem,” Reed replied. He sat down next to her and squinted into the setting sun. The sky was pink, shot through with gold, the light, even as if dimmed, bringing out the glints of gold and amber between his brown scales. “We’ll have to go soon if you want to make it to the Kingdom of the Sea by nightfall. If you don’t mind, we can stay the night here.” “I don’t mind,” Anemone told him. I can spend a night with Reed before I go home . . . She curled up against him as the air cooled. She found herself curling up against him, but instead of pulling away, he wrapped a wing around her, cradling her against him. “Anemone,” he murmured softly, his tone as rich and smooth as the flowing of a stream. “Yes?” Anemone replied, resting her small, pinkish-blue head against his shoulder, feeling safer than she ever had in the Kingdom of the Sea. “Reed . . .” “I . . . I think I love you.” They spoke in unison, and stared at each other wide-eyed. Then Reed leaned in and kissed her once on the forehead. Anemone nudged his wing with hers, and they fell asleep on the fine, powdery soil. Characters * Anemone * Reed * Fatespeaker * Six-Claws * Glory * Deathbringer Notes This was a request by Tsunami SeaWing! I hope you enjoyed it! GRW drew the awesome cover! Anyway I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD omg so sorry everyone I've been gone for way too long due to moving, changing schools, etc. But now I've returned in time to finish Reedemone! I modified the canon a little, since Reed was described as one of the dragons returning leaving dragonets to their homes. So I thought, Why not pair him up with Anemone so they can fall in love that way? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)